


Where Do I Go From Here?

by Winter_Witch



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Bucky being the only one who really understands, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Girl time fluff/Smut?, Kidnapping, Kneeling?, Loki keeps the nightmares away, Multi, Nightmares, Pierce is a fucker, Pietro Lives, Pietro Maximoff is an adorable little shit, Protective Bucky Barnes, Remy is a cajun sweet talker, Slow integration of characters, Smut, Solstice has to learn to trust herself, Solstice is a captive of hydra, Storm being just perfect, Tears, This is a lot of Tags, Wanda being sweet, learning how to love, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:17:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8962180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Witch/pseuds/Winter_Witch
Summary: Solstice WinterGender: FemaleStatus: CaptiveDanger level: 5Number of Soul Marks: 7
In a world of soul marks and soul mates, it is an oddity to have more than three soul marks. Captive of Hydra since she was small, Solstice has seven. Seven soulmates scattered around the world. And her luck is just about to change. When her first soulmate barrels into the facility, gun in hand and says those special words she's been reading off her wrist since she was small, praying that one of her soulmates would come to her rescue.





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> So this has been running through my head a while now.  
> Warning, if you do not read rape scenes ten skip chapter one, I added it because it is essential to the plot, I in no way support or approve of rape.

Solstice Winter  
Gender: Female  
Status: Captive  
Danger level: 5  
Number of Soul Marks: 7

* * *

I looked up through the bars of my cell as a man came over. He looked at me.

"Stand girl," he said with an odd accent.

He had short dirty blonde hair and an aged face, he wore a suit.

Fearfully I stood in front of him.

"You keep her bare of clothes, why?" he demanded, looking at my keeper.

"Well, at first she used them to try and kill herself, then as I said sometimes the boys need a reward," John, my old keeper chuckled, reaching into the cell and taking my face in his hand.

"Let me tell you, she's a good fuck if you can keep her under control, keep her helpless," he said and let go of me.

"Bring her out, I want to have a look at her," the new man said.

"Sure thing boss," John shrugged. I shivered in the cold night air as he opened the cell and jerked me out by the arm.

The new man walked around my bare form inspecting me.

"A shame we don't have the soldier anymore, she'd be a good breeder," he said and landed a firm blow on my ass.

I whimpered and fought to stay still.

"Well, Peirce she's not useful for much anymore unless you wanna fuck'er," John said, scratching his head. 

"Hmm, she is a pretty thing," the man,  _Pierce_ said. He took one of my breasts in his hand. I bit my lip.

Stay quiet, stay quiet, you'll only make it worse. I told myself. "She seems pretty docile to me," Pierce said.

"That's because the stupid slut just had a spanking," John said and landed another blow on my sore ass. A whimper escaped my lips.

"Discipline is the trick when you want her to behave," he chuckled and I fought to stay still as a long finger stroked my asshole.

I gasped and braced myself as he pushed his finger in.

"Get on your knees and give the director a blowjob slut," he growled in my ear. I bit back a sob as I fell to my knees. 

"Go ahead sweetling, I'm waiting," Peirce chuckled and I hesitantly reached up to unbutton his pants. The large bulge was straining against his underwear as his pants fell to his feet. 

"You've done this a thousand times Sol, it will be okay," I thought but this time it felt different. I felt... Dirty, violated. I pulled the underwear down and his member, long and hard sprang out. I whimpered softly, taking the head in my mouth as tears spilled from my eyes.

"That's it whore," he groaned, tangling his head in my hair as John ran a vibrator back and forth over my slit. I sucked on the head a moment before he forced me to take him deeper. He shoved in, deep throating me. "Let's see how long you can hold your breath," he chuckled and held my nose as the other hand forced me to bo my head. I cried out around his cock.

Can't breathe... After a bit he let me breathe then held my nose again, torture. I was choking on sobs and his cock as he pulled out and jerked off until his cum squirted all over my face.

John had pulled my hands behind my back and bound them as Peirce walked around, I heard a wrapper tear and I looked up to see him pulling on a condom. I cried out, begging.

"Stop! N-No!" I cried and thrashed, trying to free my hands.

"Shut up slut!" John growled and smacked me through the face.

My head whipped to the side, my uneven and filthy black hair covering my face as he stuffed the rubber ball in my mouth and buckled the straps behind my head. I screamed as Peirce pushed his dick in, moaning in delight.

Once the horrid thing was done, I was beaten again. John accidentally landed a hard blow to my head and I blacked out.

Just as I was losing consciousness I heard Peirce say; "get her ready for transport, I want her after all."

 


	2. Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is on a mission with the Avengers. Eradicate Hydra.

Bucky's POV

* * *

 

I sighed, irritated as Steve and I got ready. Sam, Clint, Wanda and T'challa were already out there, waiting.

"I should have been told about this Steve," I scowled.

"I didn't want you to freak out," he sighed. I know he's right though. Pierce broke out of prison somehow and is working with Hydra again. I sighed and grabbed my gun.

"Guys, you way wanna look at this," Clint called.

"Coming," steve sighed and grabbed his shield as we went out.

"What's up?" he asked. Wanda was staring at the building. 

"There is an innocent in there," she said thoughtfully.

"Who?" I asked.

"A girl, she's been beaten and abused in ways... Ways That only you could really imagine," she said and I cringed. I would never wish that on anyone, let alone an innocent girl. Wanda looked confused.

"That is odd," she said.

"What is?" Clint asked.

"The girl, she has no memories but of this building, as if she has just simply always been here," she said, troubled.

"So they've had her since she was a small child," I summarized.

"Most likely," Wanda sighed. "She's hurting."

"Hey Barnes, maybe... Maybe it would be best if you got the girl," Stark sighed. I huffed but nodded. I looked at the soulmark on my wrist.

 'Please don’t hurt me, I’ll do it this time, promise, don’t hurt me again'.

I hated those words, thinking it was probably me they were begging not to hurt them.

I wondered if I had been merciful to them or if they made me kill them slowly.

I hoped you had died quickly, no one deserved that, to be murdered by their soulmate.

I made a silent promise; ‘Whoever you are… Were, I promise you I will kill them for making me hurt you, because if there was anyone who could have _loved_ me, it was you,’ I whispered. We went in and while they went to gather the needed intel I went to find the girl.

It took me a while but finally I found the cell block Wanda told me to go to.

I heard a girl's frightened whimpers and a man's pleasured moaning, I scowled and cocked my gun. I looked around the corner.

Peirce... He and another man were raping the girl as she choked on her air.

His cock shoved down her throat as the other man I didn't recognize fucked her ass. I watched as they began beating her. I didn't want to but I had to wait for a clear shot. 

I didn't want to hit her.

"Get her ready for transport, I want her after all," Peirce said.

I finally had a clear shot and I shot him in the chest. Die you son of a bitch. I shot the other man and ran over, the girl crying and struggling in her bonds as she struggled to stay awake.

"Please don’t hurt me, I’ll do it this time, promise, don’t hurt me again," she cried out and he froze.

They lied… She’s alive… They hurt her.

"I'm not going to hurt you doll, I promise," I murmured. She stopped struggling, her eyes darting from the words on her ankle to him. "I'm going to get you out of here but I need you to be very still for a moment, okay?" I murmured to her. She nodded hesitantly and I  Broke the chains on her hands. __

* * *

"It's alright doll, I'm gonna get you out of here," I murmured and lifted her as gently as I could. She cringed and a whimper escaped her mouth at being moved.

She's so hurt that just me picking her up... I scowled and held her to my chest as I made my way back out to the quinjet.

Steve and the others were wrapping up. I laid her as Gently as I could on the med bed. I noticed the multiple soul marks covering her bare body.

I counted seven. I heard the others coming back and I took off my coat, covering her with it for warmth and to ensure no one saw her. I sat there, murmuring to her and stroking her tangled, dirty hair. Steve Froze when he saw. I looked up at him as the girl on the bed slowly fell asleep as she realize no one was going to hurt her. 

I will never hurt her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'll have her meet wanda next, then Pietro


	3. Wanda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sol meets her second mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lska: Love

Solstice's POV

* * *

I whimpered softly as I woke in an unfamiliar room, in an unfamiliar place. 

"Shhh, it's alright doll," I heard and looked to my other side.  _He_ was there.

My soulmate... Or one of them anyways.

I blinked at the brightness of the stark white room. "It's alright, I'm here," he murmured and stroked my dirty hair.

"W-Who are you?" I managed.

"I'm your soul mate... One of them... My name is James Barnes, or Bucky," he murmured.

I nodded thoughtfully. "Can I know your name?" he murmured. I... I hesitated.

"I... I'm Solstice... Solstice Winter," I muttered.

"That's lovely," he murmured. I blushed softly. I let myself relax a moment.

"In a few minutes I have to go fill out a report, one of my friends if going to come in here and help you get cleaned up, she won't hurt you, I promise," he murmured.

I gulped but nodded.

"I'll be back in a little while, I promise," he murmured.

Just as he was leaving a red haired woman came in.

"You must be James's soulmate, I'm Wanda," she smiled.

She had a slovakian accent.

I gasped, grabbing my wrist, eyes wide. "Is something wrong?" she asked, concerned.

I managed to shake my head.

Hesitant to speak I held out my arm for her to read.

She read it and her eyes widened and then darted up to me.

"I-I... I don't know what to say," I whispered.

* * *

"Oh lska, you don't have to say anything," she said and cupped my cheek. I looked up at her.

"Let's get you cleaned up," she smiled softly and helped me stand up.

She led me into a room where she ran a bath. 

"Can you take the gown off lska?" she murmured as she added soap to it.

I nodded and took off the itchy garment. She held me steady as I stepped into the warm water.

I sighed as the tension and soreness left my body.

She hummed softly as she washed my hair.

She was so gentle... It was alien compared to what I'm used to.

I've met two out of seven of my mates... 

And they are perfect.

* * *

James came back a bit after I was done getting dressed. Wanda was brushing out my hair and humming. He chuckled softly.

"James... She's mine to," Wanda murmured. James seemed shocked by this.

"All of my mates are important people, otherwise they would have killed me a long time ago," I dismissed.

"Do you know who they are?" James asked. I shrugged.

"Two of them," I say wryly. Wanda chuckled and stroked my hair.

"Hungry, lska?" she murmured. I nodded almost guiltily. She chuckled. "I'll be back, I'll get her some food," Wanda murmured.

James nodded and took her place.

"How do you like it?" he murmured.

"I've met two of my soulmates in less than seventy eight hours, how do you think?" I teased.

"Overwhelmed?" he offered and I chuckled.

"I have never in my life been happier than I am right now," I smiled.

 

 

 


	4. Totally just fluff here guys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I wanted to wait a bit before introducing her next mate, so I thought how better than to have just major filler fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I decided Wanda and Sol are gonna share a mate.

Wanda's POV

* * *

My mate... Wow. I've finally found her. 

I went into the communal kitchen, deciding to cook her something since she was hungry and take out really isn't an option right now.

Hmmm, what to make her?

What does she like? Hmm, I'll start with homemade macaroni and cheese, Americans seem to like that.

I thought about her as I cooked. Seven soul marks... How are we going to manage that? Share her?

I have two soul mates, one of them is her, and the other I don't know.

It's these times I miss my brother.

He would know what to do. He's alive but barely.

Dr.Cho keeps him in her cradle thing that made Vision.

He's slowly healing but he's also in a coma. I miss him so much...  

I snapped out of my thoughts just in time to put the noodles in the water and add the flour to my rue.

I decided she would need some vegetable and some sort of protein so I sauted a chicken breast and some beans.

Once it was finished I piled it on a plat and placed the plate on the tray.

I poured her a glass of orange juice and grabbed a napkin and some silverware.

As a finishing touch I pulled a sunset colored rose from the bouquet on the table and placed it on the tray. There, perfect.

I smiled and walked back to the elevator.

"Friday, take me to the med labs please," I say.

"Right away Ms. Maximoff," the cheery AI woman said.

The door opened and I walked to her room. James was playing with her hair and murmuring to her.

"I brought food," I smiled. She gasped and jumped at my voice as if scared... 

That's right, I have to be more careful not to frighten her, she's not used to the good kind of surprise.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you, lska," I murmured softly and placed the tray in her lap.

"S'alright," she muttered, sitting up slowly. James watched her. She took a hesitant bite and her eyes widened and I chuckled as she began scarfing down the food. 

I laughed softly and sat down.

"Good is it?" I chuckled. She only nodded.I smiled and ran my hand through her newly cleaned midnight colored hair.

"So lovely," I murmured. I watched the blood fill her cheeks. James chuckled softly.

Right then we both shared a silent promise, she would never know that pain again.

She would be loved, protected.

Safe.

* * *

Bucky's POV

* * *

I smiled softly as Solstice ate. Once she had had her fill I placed the tray on the table, her fiddling with the sunset colored rose Wanda had brought for her.

Wow, I mean just wow. 

I never thought I would find my mate.

Let alone share one with seven other people, one of which I know to be a good friend.

I smiled softly and kissed her head.

Wanda shared a look with me and there was a mutual understanding. We would protect her, forever.

She would never be hurt like that again.

Never be scared when the door opened, never not know if she was going to be able to eat or not.

Dr. Banner came in. I sat up.

"Well, I'm going to draw some blood then she should be good to go," she smiled. 

She stiffened and burrowed herself into my arms fearfully.

"S'alright it will only sting for a second doll," I held her arm out for Bruce. Wanda murmured to her soothingly.

It was over quickly.

"Do you want her to stay with you or me?" Wanda asked. I hesitated.

"Maybe... Maybe we could get stark to give us a floor together so Neither of us have to leave her," I suggest.

She nodded thoughtfully as I gently helped Solstice stand.

"It's a good thought," she agreed. We walked to the elevator. Jarvis took us to my floor.

Wanda took Solstice to the main room as I started making dinner. I looked in to see Wanda braiding Sol's thick hair. I smiled.

I think this will all work out.

 

 


	5. Loki

Loki

* * *

I sighed, irritated, I am stuck here in with my brother and his foolish friends in their silly tower.

I scowled as said brother walked out of the room. I looked around, I will admit, the room suits my preferences fairly well, blue green gold and black. Even if it is not my bedroom.

"Loki?" I hear a soft voice ask and I turned to see the maximoff girl, my soul mate. 

I've never actually spoken to her so she doesn't know but she is one of my soul mates.

I smiled softly. What I could say to her... 

"Yes my beauty?" I asked and she froze, staring at me wide eyed. 

I smirked, sitting back.

"I... How-You?" she fumbled for words. I chuckled softly, taking her hands and pulling her in front of me.

"I have known about this and I have waited on you for a millenia," I smiled softly. 

Her eyes widened and a soft smile found her face.

"Wow, first Sol and now you," she grinned.

"Sol?" I asked, confused.

"Oh, Solstice, she's my other soul mate," he said and sat down to explained to me. 

My chest hurt for the girl.

A child, tortured her whole life. Just a little girl.

"Come, you should meet her," Wanda grinned. I sighed but smiled.

"Very well darling," I smiled.

She walked with me to the floor where the soldier lives. 

On the couch, slept a girl with pale skin and the darkest hair you could imagine. 

Wanda smiled adoringly and woke the girl gently.

She had the brightest blue eyes... 

"Sol, this is Loki," she murmured softly.

The girl turned her eyes on me.

She gulped and I tried to smile reassuringly.

"Wanda told me you were lovely but I had never guessed," I said and kissed her hand.

She jerked her hand back.

"Where did you hear those words?' she demanded. I gasped, and my hand flew to my wrist. She... She's...

Mine?


	6. Autor's note!

Okay guys, I am so sorry it's so long between updates, but I am planning on updating all my works before Christmas!


	7. Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki filler

Loki

* * *

 

I stared at the girl, stunned.

Then he regarded her softly.

He pulled up his sleeve and showed him her words on his bicep.

She studied me cautiously for a moment before smiling shyly.

"Come on Iska, You can watch while we make dinner," Wanda murmured, helping the girl, Solstice, my second mate stand up.

"A-Ah, slowly," she whimpered, pain lacing her voice and I froze.

She's in that much pain?

What did they do to her?

"We'll talk later," Wanda murmured in my ear.

I nodded with a frown and went over to Solstice.

"Where does it hurt the worst, I'm not powerful enough to heal completely but I can ease the pain," I murrmered.

"You... You can use magic?" she asked, eyes lighting up with child like wonder.

I chuckled softly.

"I am an Asgaurdian, a being of ancient power and magic," I said and Wanda giggled softly, knowing where this was going. 

I waved my hand over her back, laminated green by my power I eased the pain.

I don't have all of my power.

Odin granted me only enough of my magic that I might heal myself or others. I helped Wanda cook dinner, consisting of several earthen dishes, curried chicken and rice.

I actually rather like the midgaurdian food, it's not awful.

And now I have my two mates.

It's a good thing.

A good start.

After I kill the people who hurt My Solstice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short, here lately I've lacked inspiration for this story. I am NOT orphaning tis work, it's just going to be some time between uupdates.


	8. I'm BAAAACk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been away so long. Have some filler before Remy comes in.

Loki smiled down at Sol, she was fast asleep in his arms.

She had been having bad nightmares since they brought her in, And Bucky and Wanda both agreed it was in your best interest if Loki used his magic to soothe you when you slept. 

And God knows she deserved the rest.

Loki was already planning the murder of her former captors in his head.

How dare they harm her.

How dare they harm his mate.

He frowned when Solstice stirred in his arms.

He looked down at her and let go, realizing he'd been holding her painfully tight.

"I'll never hurt you, I promise," he whispered.

The door opened and James came in silently. 

Bucky smiled softly when he saw Solstice asleep.

"No nightmares?" he asked.

"No nightmares," Loki confirmed.

Bucky nodded, pleased. That one part of him that was was still the soldier was screaming at him to snatch her away.

To protect her from any and all harm.

"I'm going to kill them all," Loki said casually.

"You didn't see what they were doing to her when I found her," Bucky said darkly.

Loki scowled, pulling the memories from Bucky's head.

Not only had they harmed her, but they  _used_ her as though she were nothing more than an object.

James sighed, snapping out of his anger.

"Anyways I came to tell you that someone's coming to visit the tower today, someone who I think will be able to help her through some of this," Bucky said.

"Who?" Loki asked suspiciously.

"Remy Lebeau, or Gambit, the mutant, he spent some time as a captive on Striker's island where Striker held and experimented on mutants, one of her files said she spent some time there too so I don't see why he shouldn't be able to help her, he understands," James sighed, sitting on the side of the bed and Petting Sol's hair.

"Very well but he shall mind his tongue," Loki grumbled as Solstice yawned, waking up.

"Good morning lovely," Loki murmured to Sol and she couldn't help the small smile as James leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"Wanda will be in here in a few minutes, She'll want to get you a bath before breakfast," James informed her.

"Okay," Solstice yawned.

Wanda did come in a couple minutes later, and she leads Sol to a bathroom where a tub of steaming water waited. 

Solstice sat in silence as Wanda washed her hair, the physical contact with her mates was more soothing than they could ever even understand. Sol caught Wanda's hand as it brushed her shoulder with the wash rag.

"Thank you," Sol whispered and Wanda smiled, kissing Sol's cheek.

Once Sol was dried and dressed, the pair of them went to the kitchen where Bucky was making pancakes.

Sol smiled a bit shyly as a plate was put in front of her.

"Eat up," James smiled.

"I will," Sol grinned. 

After they had all eaten, they migrated to the living room.

"Mr. Barnes? There is a mutant in the lobby who says your expecting him," Friday, the AI said, making Sol jump.

"Send him up, Friday," James said, laying a soothing hand on her shoulder.  You looked up At James confused.

"There's a man coming to talk to you, he's been through a lot of the same things," James said gently.

Sol gulped and nodded hesitantly.

"You know we won't let anyone hurt you, sweetling", Loki said as he passed. letting his hand ghost over Sol's head.

"I know," she smiled up at him softly.

**Author's Note:**

> What you think?


End file.
